Will you hold the moon for me?
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: Just this once, so I can see...Will you hold the moon for me? Alternate Universe!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: WE don't own Yu-gi-oh…But guess who this describes…first person who does gets…dunno. An original character in this fic….which WILL be continued, mind you. 

_**Will you hold the Moon for Me?** _

Silver, strands dancing on a pale face,

_When the moon shines so bright,_

Quiet slumber leaves this place.

_With stars dancing in sight,_

Lovely white, reaching out…

_The air is a fill with care..._

Almond eyes, with a pout,

_Your heart begins repair..._

Perfect, healing injured souls…

_Oh beauty in the nightlight,_

Dark beauty, one that follows ferocity…

_And darkness in the chaotic light,_

Child of the moon, silver hairs glistening.

_Just once, so I can see..._

One just one, who has the power to see,

_Will you hold the moon for me?_

The moon, a quiet beauty, reflecting on a single strand…

_**Of hair.**_


	2. Chapter 1

TT: Well, this fic is going to have 11 chapters…I hope. 

Disclaimer- we don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Kai: Btw, if you review, check our profile page for your reply. This will happen for EVERY review we receive notice of, and therefore nothing here will say anything about reviews, ok?

TT: Oh yeah! Rockinmuffin, and Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure, you can put an original character in your review (should you decide to), and we'll try to keep him/her in character as much as we can!

Kai: Remember, this is AU! And characters are probably OOC! Song DOES belong to us! Lyrics in bold, italic, AND underlined! Just bolded are from the prologue, if you can't tell.

TT: Ryou Bakura is Ryou Inzen. (It means Ryou Secret...I was bored! cowers) Yami no Bakura is Bakura Itemri. Marik is Malik Ishtar. Yami no Marik is Marik Boukou. (It means Marik Steel Rod... eheheh... whimpers)

_**Will you hold the moon for me? Chapter 1**_

_**Silver, strands dancing on a pale face,**_

Soft locks were brushed and set carefully. Ryou smiled gently, nearly grimacing at the overly perfect face that smiled back at him. He frowned, putting on his costume for the day. As he carefully spun, he nearly vomited at the horrible clashing of colors.

Dark blue strips were pulling his hair from his face, a lime green shirt barely covering his torso. On his pants, red engine red was splashed across a hot pink backround. He mentally groaned before putting on his Noh mask on.

He stepped from behind a barely transparent curtain, steps light and careful. Here he placed soft shoes upon his bare feet. He stepped out, costume clashing like the other dancers. He got in rhythm, and he was gliding.

No one knew he was the legend. No one was ever going to know. At school, he was ridiculed for his silver strands, but the most popular boy in school had the same hair color. Children are biased. And he, Forgotten Shadow, was _never_ forgotten in his haven.

His name was called. Always last. Ryou slowly made his way to the stage. He ignored the announcement, it was always the same. "You folks are lucky tonight, today is the random day that our most popular dancer/singer had decided to join us! Please allow us to introduce the Forgotten Shadow!"

Ryou stealthily walked to the middle of the stage, hearing comments about his clothing and how tacky it was. He pulled his hair back, and waited for the music to start…

"Here's the song he's chosen, Midnight Sorrow, an original work." The music came on, and he moved the small microphone to his lips, and released an angelic tone.

**_Why weren't you there?_**

_**I was waiting so long.**_

_**I was waitin' with more than one care. **_

He softly stepped to the right, his hips turning in an erotic fantasy.

_**But, no, nope.**_

_**You left me behind, **_

_**Ditching me for that small love,**_

He flicked his hair over his shoulder, silver strands going everywhere.

_**Dark times broke us,**_

**_You ran to the nearest-_**

_**Shelter. **_

He stepped to the left, did a complete turn, and then started sliding to the right.

_**Ditchin' me in the rain,**_

_**I felt dark.**_

_**Don'tcha see? **_

He softly moved towards the front of the stage, pivoting at the last moment and giving the audience a rather nice view of his backside.

_**I was there.**_

_**Why weren't you there?**_

_**I was waiting so long.**_

His dance was free, and he lifted his leg and turned into a full-blown spinning motion.

_**I was waitin' with more than one care.**_

_**But, no, nope.**_

**_You left me behind,_**

Soft strands surrounded the dancer as he fell into fetal position, focusing on his vocals.

_**Ditching me for that small love,**_

_**It's different, now,**_

**_Don'tcha see?_**

Ryou spread his legs, singing melodic as he flipped onto his feet.

_**I'm not the kid you knew,**_

'_**Cause you see…**_

**_One of us is regretting,_**

Softly he rocked his hips from side to side, a lighter tone filling his vocals.

_**One of us is letting…**_

_**Ev'rything go by! **_

_**Why weren't you there?**_

He pointed towards the farthest corner of the stage, shaking his head and sauntering towards the designated area.

_**I was waiting so long.**_

_**I was waitin' with more than one care.**_

_**But, no, nope.**_

At the last step, he sat on the corner of the stage, shaking his finger at the nearest audience members.

_**You left me behind,**_

_**Ditching me for that small love,**_

_**It's different, now,**_

He lowered his voice as he got back to the chorus.

_**Don'tcha see?**_

_**You let ev'rything go…!**_

_**Why weren't you there?**_

He raised his voice again, taking on a sorrowful note.

_**You left me behind,**_

_**Ditching me for that small love,**_

_**It's different, now,**_

Ryou got back on his feet, and began following the beat with his body.

_**You left me behind,**_

_**Ditching me for that small love,**_

_**It's different, now,**_

He smiled a soft secretive smile before whispering 'dif'rent'.

_**Don'tcha see?**_

_**Why weren't you there?**_

**_I was waiting so long._**

Rocking his hips again, he moved his arms in a overhead arc.

_**I was waitin' with more than one care.**_

_**But, no, nope.**_

_**You left me behind,**_

Dark strips fell from his hair. He smirked, tossing them into the audience.

_**Ditching me for that small love,**_

_**It's different, now,**_

_**Don'tcha see?**_

He raised his voice drastically on the last note, before dashing off the stage.

/Scene change/

Ryou wiped the sweat off his brow, listening as his actual identity in the bleachers as his manager tried to appease the crowd. "Listen folks," he said nervously, "I know you love hearing Forgotten Shadow, but…I can't do anything! He does one song, 5 minutes, every month one a random day! After that, I can't track him! I'm very sorry! Just try next month!" Booing issued as the audience threw various items at him.

Ryou chuckled as he left, a smile decorating his usually calm face. He frowned, however, at the next comment. "You know, Itemri-senpai has the same hair color as Forgotten Shadow. Maybe he's Forgotten Shadow's secret identity!"

"No way! It makes perfect sense…why he's so cool, and everything! Everyone knows he's the most popular kid in school." Inzen glared at the young girls, identifying them as two lower classmen for class 2-B. Then he pulled the hood of his jacket up before stalking home.

/Scene change/

Ryou sat on his bed, scrambling to write his next song. He glared as he kept scribbling pictures of him stabbing Itemri-san out. Why couldn't he write anything? He pouted. School and dancing was fun, but…he pulled a thoroughly ripped and bent picture, clutching it to his chest.

He smiled, remembering his childhood friend. Ryou hoped he would join him soon, life wasn't as fun without him. He drifted into sleep, slivers of moonlight illuminating his hair.

_**When the moon shines so bright,**_

* * *

A/N:

TT: What do you think? Does it suck, is it great, do you think you're permanently scarred for life?

Kai: Also…WE need you to vote on the pairings…it'll work like this. First person's vote will count as five points, and so on until the fifth person's vote and everyone's after counts as 1. WE also need to have votes on who his childhood friend should be. And if they should be/go against whoever gets Ryou's heart! Should this story should contain yaoi, yuri, incest? Tell us! Voting goes the same way, but each reviewer only equals one vote per topic! We won't update until we get at least one voter from We'll have 10 outside voters, but we will talk to them four hours after we post this! Review!


End file.
